A Very Rainy Day
by SweetieBelleLili
Summary: Dinky Doo Hooves is missing on one of the stormiest nights that Ponyville has ever seen, and Ditzy "Derpy" Doo Hooves starts panicking about her lost filly. Very short, but sweet.


Nopony could remember a time when it had rained so hard. And Derpy Hooves would know about how hard it would rain, she would sometimes be on the weather team, though her daily job would be as the mail mare for the pleasant town of Ponyville. However, there was something else on her mind today.

Her daughter was missing. Dinky should've come back hours ago, as she was out playing with her little friends, the Apple family filly and that crazy orange pegasus foal. She was pacing back and forth, her eyes crossed and narrowed with worry.

Too many scenarios were flying through her head. Dinky could've gotten lost. No, Dinky knew Ponyville like the back of her hoof. What if she was abducted? No, no, Dinky was too smart to talk to strangers. What if - ?

Derpy Hooves started shaking. Dinky was her number one priority, and she had let her baby go out in this dangerous weather. What kind of a parent was she? She was already judged for being a 'handicapped mother'. If Foal Protection Services found out… The grey pegasus shuddered. No. She wouldn't let her baby be taken away.

The mother had turned around, about to head out of the house to find her filly, when she heard someone knocking on the door. Her head full of possibilities, both good and bad, Derpy flew as fast as she could to the door. She took the doorknob in her mouth, and looked outside. She blinked, looking back and forth, before a muffled voice came from under her. Looking down, she saw a dirty grey unicorn filly walk by her into the house, leaving hoof-prints of mud behind her.

Derpy sighed, relieved. But then her relief turned to frustration. Yes, Dinky Doo was safe, but she had left her poor mother worried sick! She turned around to the filly, eyes still crossed and wrinkles on her forehead. She frowned, then started scolding the little girl.

"Muffin! Anguish to the maternity! Wasn't able to giggle at the ghosties! Derpy is very angr-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw what Dinky was holding in her mouth. She hadn't noticed it before, she was so caught up in worry and anger.

It was a tiny black kitten, with huge green eyes. Its fur was soaking wet. Dinky set it down, and the kitten started shaking. Derpy was too dumbfounded to do anything about it.

"Mama, I made a friend! Me and Apple Bloom found her when we were heading home 'cause we saw the storm coming. We were wandering around asking ponies if she belonged to them, but they all said no. And then it started to rain, and we got all wet. I didn't want her to catch a cold, so I brought her home," Dinky said, spitting cat fur out of her mouth. The kitten mewed pitifully, still shaking. Derpy walked up to the poor thing, picking it up and bringing it into the bathroom. She found a towel, throwing it over the baby animal. Dinky had followed her mother into the bathroom, blinking her big yellow eyes.

When the kitten was finally dry, and now a fluffy black ball, it started rubbing up against Derpy's foreleg, purring. The pegasus couldn't help but smile. She heard her daughter clear her throat behind her.

"Mama, can we… Can we keep her? Because she doesn't have a mama or anypony to take care of her." The unicorn blinked, eyes watery. Derpy didn't say anything, just started rubbing the towel along her filly's mane and coat. When the child was finally dry and cleaned up, her mother looked back and forth from the kitten to Dinky. Then she smiled, and said, "Sí."

The unicorn started bouncing up and down, much like the way that pink pony who worked at the bakery did.

"T'ank you, Mama, t'ank you!" She started giggling in delight. She suddenly stopped, and looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, since I wasn't able to get anything for you for Mama's Day, you can name her."

Derpy's heart melted. She loved her daughter so much, she honestly though that the filly should've been host to the Element of Generosity instead of that hoity-toity unicorn who ran the boutique.

"What'cha gonna call her, Mama?"

Derpy thought for a minute, pursing her lips, and then gave her answer.

"Muffin."


End file.
